


Countdown to Starlight

by Rica_Elakha



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light, Christmas, Fluff, Other, Starlight Celebration, quite silly at times, soooo much Fluff and happiness, will most likely contain 3.3 spoilers at one point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8705992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rica_Elakha/pseuds/Rica_Elakha
Summary: 24 days till Starlight Celebration.24 days full of festivities spent with Estinien.24 days that would probably be the best you ever had (or at least close.)[If you have any ideas or prompts you'd like to see here, just let me know.]





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. I just want all Estinien x WoL shippers to enjoy this little advent calendar. (This translation seems terrible, please let me know if there's a better word for that.)

You had just completed a troublesome errand duty for the Scions as you were walking around Limsa Lominsa with your grumpy companion. Estinien had been visiting Mor Dhona when you were about to leave, and so, he had agreed to accompany you. This alone made you feel at ease.

However, you came to an abrupt halt when you spotted a group of Sea Wolves carry certain props towards the Upper Decks. Specks of red, white and gold had managed to gain your attention, and a small smile crossed your lips.

Your companion, on the other hand, seemed annoyed by your sudden halt. He stopped as well and crossed his arms. “What is it now?”

Still smiling, you gestured towards the Roegadyn that were slowly getting out of sight. In addition, you told him that it was the first day of this year’s sixth umbral moon. It must have been too little information, for the Elezen still gazed at you as if he doubted your state of mind.

With a small frown, you reminded him that this was the day on which all the great cities would commence festivities revolving around the upcoming Starlight Celebration. All you received in return was a disapproving sound. Well, it seemed suitable that he wasn’t one keen on such things.

All of sudden, you remembered how Aymeric had told you once that Ishgard would take up festivities this year as well. With the knowledge that the Starlight Celebration had its origins in Ishgard, you couldn’t help but ponder aloud how nice it would be to witness all of the festivities until the true celebration in Ishgard itself.

Your companion started to pale, and it seemed to you that he was pondering whether to say something or not. Before he spoke, his face showed something that could only be described as mental pain. The Elezen muttered something, and it was so blurred that you almost didn’t understand it. But then the words sank in.

“If you are that keen on witnessing it in full yourself, I suppose I could provide quarters for you during this moon.”

Hearing this, you couldn’t just not give him a light hug, even if you knew it annoyed him to no end while in public.

Spending the whole time leading up to the Starlight Celebration in Ishgard, and on top of that, with Estinien? You were sure this year’s festivities would be the happiest of all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I haven't really pre-written anything beyond this at all, since some stuff came up.  
> But don't worry, I will make use of the weekend, so you can enjoy a small something every day. Will most likely be short, but oh well.  
> This also means I'm still accepting prompts and ideas, so throw them at me! :)
> 
> (This also may come up before the 1st of December for some of you, but it almost is here and I don't have much time tomorrow. [/excuses])


	2. Snowball

You had forgotten about Estinien’s strong aversion for teleportation and aetherytes. Normally, you would have pleaded to teleport or simply grabbed his hand and pulled him through the aether with you. But since he had so selflessly offered to spend the festivities with you, even if he clearly disliked them, you couldn’t bring yourself to do so this time around.

As a result, you both were currently marching through the thick snow covering the Central Highlands. The Chocobos you rented had been placed in a stable at Camp Dragonhead. After all, why not enjoy a walk in the snow?

… Well, you didn’t quite enjoy it. It was boring, cold, and Estinien wasn’t exactly one for constant chattering. But what could you possibly do? All that was in sight were trees, and… snow…

A devious smirk spread across your face. Without making a sound, you fell back and crouched down, your hands slowly forming something out of the cold white mass covering the ground.

Of course, Estinien would realise that you fell back, and when he did, he turned around to see what was amiss… only to be hit right in the face with the snowball you had so secretly formed. You couldn’t help but chuckle.

“So… was I really just hit with a snowball thrown by the famed Warrior of Light? No Dragoon, be it former one or not, could just leave it at that.” After your scheme, you had expected his voice to ring with annoyance, but it sounded rather cunning and… challenging, something you were not sure you liked. The first snowball that was aimed at you in return confirmed your suspicions that danger did indeed arise.

Smiling again, you managed to dodge the cold projectile, and while on the lookout for more threats, you quickly scooped up some snow to attack in return. A merciless battle emerged, and you had to admit, taking a stroll through the snow might not have been such a bad idea after all. You were having a ton of fun.

Despite that, the Elezen landed a dozen hits more, and you were utterly defeated.


	3. Rooftops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on a prompt given to me by UnfinishedSwan. Don't worry, your second one will also be featured, just not immediatly after this one.

When the two of you had arrived in Ishgard, you immediately noticed that preparations for the festivities, especially decorations were in full swing. Amidst all this you had spotted a stressed Aymeric, and relieved, he asked his friend – and you, by extension – for help with certain preparations.

And so, on the third day of the sixth umbral moon, you set out with a full battalion of Dragoons. But rather than slaying dragons, all of you were tasked with the incredibly important duty of decorating the various rooftops of the city.

You had to admit, the way all of the Dragoons moved over the rooftops, jumping from one roof onto another with ease amazed you, and to be on par with it, you cautiously moved forward. Due to the constant cold, almost all of the roofs were covered with thin frost, but some spots were particularly slippy. And the last thing you wanted was to make a fool out of yourself by falling down. 

Estinien was working on a roof next to the one you were on. He was clad in his signature armour again, despite having given up on his title, and for a while you wondered whether the armour was also a kind of protection from the cold.

All that was left to do for you on this roof was to attach the other end of a Starlight Ornament, and then you could move on to the next roof.  
Suddenly, you felt your feet slip away, and the next seconds seemed to go by in slow-motion. You must have failed to see a frozen spot, and now your body was dangling towards the edge, you would surely fall of…

A strong arm was rapidly wrapped around your waist and yanked you back on the roof. Shocked, but also relieved, you took a closer look at your saviour… and of course, it was Estinien. “Careful now, we can’t have you spend the festivities you so looked forward to in bed with a concussion, now can we?”

He led you to a spot on the roof where you could sit down without risking falling off. “Just try to not fall off, and let someone that won’t almost kill himself do the rest.”

For once, you wouldn’t argue with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... but imagine all the Dragoons being dressed as elves while doing this.
> 
> Also, still accepting prompts and ideas!


	4. Ax

“… You want us to do what?” These particularly friendly words from Estinien were directed to none other than this best friend, Aymeric. With a sigh, you crossed your arms. This was a great start.

The other Elezen directed a smile at you both from behind his desk. “Acquire a tree that would serve as the great Starlight Sentinel we are planning to place at the Last Vigil. Considering the purpose, it should be quite a tall one, and impressive, of course.”

There was a cunning smirk spread across the former commander’s face, and somehow, you suspected that part of the reason why he chose to give this task to Estinien was merely to tick him off. You would never truly understand their friendship.

With crossed arms, the former Dragoon made an annoyed sound and turned around. “Go send some ordinary knights which know no better to do with their time. Are we going?” The last part was directed at you, and the look on his face showed impatience. Aymeric, on the other hand, gave you a more expectant look.

You clasped your hands behind your back, and humming, you looked at both males. Then, you gave Estinien an apologetic smile in advance, before you announced that actually, you really liked choosing – and decorating – Starlight Sentinels.

“It looks like we found the one who will be in charge of the Sentinel this year, thanks to our dear friend.” Chuckling, the former commander stood up and lightly placed a hand on Estinien’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, my friend, but the choice was made. I’ll send one of the local woodcutters to assist both of you tomorrow.” With that, he dismissed you.

On your way out, the silver haired male glanced at you, his expression now scolding. “I hope you are aware that I would have never agreed to such a ridiculous task if it wasn’t for you. You better come up with something to make up for this.

Chuckling at how cute his pouting voice sounded, you assured him you would, before you grabbed his hand and pulled him along, on your way to the Jeweled Crozier.


	5. Tree

The next day had dawned, and after getting up at an hour you considered ungodly early, you had made your way to Falcon’s Nest, accompanied by a certain silver haired male that seemed even grumpier than usual.

Luckily, the woodcutter Aymeric had obliged to be your aid for the day was a silent one. The last you needed was some rookie that only served to tick Estinien off. His mood was already bad as it was.

Whenever you passed a tree – and the Western Highlands had many trees, you were made painfully aware of that – the Dragoon would comment that that certain tree, or just any tree, would do fine, since in his opinion, they all seemed the same. “Merely some clusters of wood, adorned with silly green needles”, he had said more than once, and you felt your mood dropping as well. 

Once again, you gave the man with you credit for being silent and mostly acting like he didn’t even exist. 

The cold started to sink into your bones, and you pulled your thin scarf closer while scolding yourself for not bringing a warmer one. At this point, you were even convinced that your eyes would freeze.

“You really should have brought warmer garments. Look at yourself, not even noticing that you are limping…” Estinien was suddenly beside you, his breath warming your ear. And he was right, the cold made you move like some kind up puppet. You wouldn’t be able to continue this search much longer. Had the weather somehow decided to foil your quest?

“Well, what do I do with you…” Estinien muttered, and with a sigh, he grabbed you, lifted you up and started to carry you. Your cheeks turned red with anger and embarrassment alike, and you prayed the woodcutter wouldn’t notice. “Just hurry up and decide on a damned tree.”

Blinking, your freezing eyes spotted something you failed to see before. That tree next to you… was simply perfect, tall and impressive. You found it.

The woodcutter made a pained sound when he saw the massive tree that he was to take down, but went to work nevertheless. Shuddering, you snuggled against the newfound heat source that was Estinien, not caring about anything besides getting the tree and going somewhere warmer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's almost the 6th of december over here, I'm freezing and feeling sick and should probably get some sleep before work, buuuut I stayed on schedule.


	6. Decorations

Getting the tree to Ishgard had required a lot of knights, Chocobos and half of the knights. Luckily for you, you had been allowed to get some rest and get warmed up again, which you appreciated very much. 

After all, on this next day, you were in charge of decorating the great Starlight Sentinel. Not wanting to merely direct the decorations, but rather wanting to join the activities, you helped to carry a few of the boxes Aymeric had provided you with. Actually, he did provide you with a lot of them…

Lightly humming, you took a closer look at your assigned helpers. Knights, Dragoons… you could even spot Hilda and some of her followers. It seemed like the festivities really brought the whole city together.

The tree was a gorgeous sight, even when not decorated and you couldn’t help but feel proud about your choice. Soon, it was crowded by various people, most of them resorting to ladders and poles in order to get decorations up the higher branches. Even Estinien stuck around, although that was merely because some of the Dragoon rookies had been assigned to help, and he felt obliged to watch them so they wouldn’t do anything stupid.

All in all, decorations went rather smooth and quick. Still, you had to shudder at times, feeling as if the cold hadn’t left your body yet. Occasionally, you even let out a cough, but you tried your best to hide it. Still, you didn’t fail to see the wary – or was it worried? – looks Estinien gave you.

With the sun setting, all of you were finished, and the now empty boxes had been taken away. All that was left now was to wait for Aymeric, since the former commander would give the command to turn on the tree’s lights, an official act as you were told.

But while waiting, you felt dizzy, and it got harder for you to stay on your feet. Still, there was no way you would miss the lights.

“Are you alright?” Hilda had made her way over to you, and before you could even open your mouth, she gave you a scrutinising look before reaching out to lay her hand against your forehead. “Someone’s burning up with a fever!” she exclaimed, her voice a mix of worry and scolding.

You wanted to assure her that you were fine, but just then, your legs gave in. Luckily, someone caught you. “I’ll take care of this one then” another voice announced, but all you wanted to do was to voice your desire to not miss the lights. At that moment, though, you felt too dizzy to even do so.


	7. Potion

Cold. You were utterly cold and shuddering beneath the blankets. Looking around with hazy eyes, you noticed that someone must have carried you to the quarters you shared with Estinien. Sunlight fell through the windows – had you really missed the whole evening and night of the previous day?

On top of that, something was… off. The sheets felt – and smelled – different from the ones used for the makeshift bed Estinien had put up in his quarters. Which meant… you were currently lying in his bed? The thought bothered you less than you that it would.

A sudden fit of coughing shook trough your body and someone helped you to sit up while holding your back until you had calmed down. “All this trouble simply because you insisted to take care of that stupid tree.” Estinien scolded while handing a goblet filled with water to you. “And all it brought you was an unnecessary sickness.”

Being sick would mean to miss part of the festivities, so you opened your mouth to protest, telling him you were fine. But another fit of coughing interrupted your plans, and the cold made you pull the blanket closer.

Estinien sighed. “Don’t worry; we won’t have your foolishness ruin the festivities for you. I consulted the healers earlier this morning and they gave me this.” He poured some kind of liquid from small vial into the water. “They said it would have you mostly cured by tomorrow, but you will have to stay in bed all day. And I’ll make sure of that, since you would surely cause me more trouble if you didn’t.”

Absentminded, you thanked him and quickly took up the goblet to drink – and hide your blushing face. He really cared about you.

The potion was far from being savoury, and you hastily put away the goblet. And there still was this damned cold. Estinien’s body next to you did emit pleasant warmth…

Shuddering, you leaned in and snuggled against him. Subduing a cough, you told him that if he really wanted to keep you in bed, he would have to stay with you.

Sighing, he slipped under the blanket as well. “Well, I suppose I have to then.” You could tell from the way he spoke that he had that cunning grin again. Not of that mattered, anyway, and you snuggled even closer.


	8. Scarf

The healers words had indeed been true, and on the next day, you had been on your feet again – a bit weak, but ready to move around.

Still, Estinien had insisted that you were not to leave the town, and once again, he stayed close to you, never keeping his eyes off of you. You found that you didn’t mind, rather, you liked it. Occasionally, you would try to escape from him only to make him chase after you – and you enjoyed every second of it.

For the lack of something better to do – except trying to slip away – you two strolled along the Jeweled Crozier. The merchants seemed even busier than usual, and their assortments had quite grown as well. You figured that the Starlight Celebration had to be a good earner as well.

Aside from the usual weapons, materials and supplies, lots of additional displays with various sweets, decorations and winter garments had been put up. The smells around you were wonderful, but you still felt a bit unstable and didn’t want to strain your stomach. There were enough days left to still do so, anyway.

One of the merchants was exclusively selling fabrics and garments such as scarves, gloves and woolly hats. You took a good look at them, when suddenly something warm was placed around your neck. Reaching up, you could feel a soft and warm fabric, and when you turned to face one of the merchant’s mirrors, you spotted a thick, yet pretty scarf in your favourite colour wrapped around your neck.

Looking for Estinien, you found him handing some Gil over to the merchant. Smiling, you headed over to him when he was obviously waiting for you. “I had to make sure that you won’t catch a cold again. That thin… thing you used was far from being sufficient.” Hesitantly, he added “Do… you like it?”

Smiling even more, you quickly nodded, before closing the distance between you and placing a quick kiss on his cheek. Looking at you with perplexed eyes, the silver haired male shook his head and took your hand. “Come now. I believe there still was a tree you wanted to see in full lights?”

Following along, you agreed, while using your free hand to pull the scarf closer to your face. Maybe, you had just found your new favourite garment.


	9. Candy Cane

Apparently, Estinien didn’t like sweet things that much. Alternately, he just really despised candy with the colours red and white. Neither of those theories really made sense, you had to admit, but why else would the Elezen stare at the bag full of candy canes you had bought at the Jeweled Crozier a few moments ago.

You were feeling healthy again, and after you had seem them the previous day, the idea of buying a ton of candy canes in order to hand them out to children in the Brume hand intrigued you. And, to be honest, you also wanted to try out an Ishgardian candy cane yourself.

While you were nibbling on your own candy cane, Estinien kept eying it as though it was a spawn of Nidhogg himself. Because of this, you had refrained from offering him one as well. Or maybe he was sulking because he didn’t get one…?

Getting tired of your little guessing game, you abandoned the candy cane for a second and finally asked the former Dragoon about the cause of his grumpiness. “I fail to understand why anyone would want to feast on something that is made of nothing but sugar. Merely another thing to add to the list of things about the Starlight Celebration that make me question its respectability.”

You groaned. There it was again, Estinien showing his obvious dislike for this celebration. But it only served to fuel your resolve to make him confess he actually enjoyed this year’s festivities. You had to admit, your progress so far had been minimal at best, but there still was some time left. And you would start with convincing him that those sweets weren’t evil.

Calmly, you called his name, and when the Elezen faced you with a questioning look, you used the opportunity and shoved one of the spare candy canes right into his mouth. His outright shocked and perplexed expression made you chuckle, and you quickly took off to the Brume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly running out of ideas to use...
> 
> Also, I changed my way of naming the chapters. The chapter titles are now like images behind an advent calendar's door that will be related to the chapter.


	10. Ice Skates

On the tenth day, Estinien finally had enough of all the hustle in Ishgard and also, he got tired of running errands for Aymeric. Because of that, he had announced to you that you would make a little trip to the Western Highlands, but no, there would be no quest for a tree this time.

Of course, you had been curious what the Elezen had planned, but he wouldn’t tell you anything, so you merely dressed according to the weather, which this time included a pair of gloves and your new favourite scarf.

After having arrived in Falcon’s Nest, you noticed that the former Dragoon was carrying a strange bag. When asked what it contained, he simply shrugged. “Well, how about this: you’ll be patient for a bit longer, and all shall be clear.” Not the answer you wanted, but it was clear he wouldn’t just tell you.

He led you to the shoreline of a solidly frozen lake. Reaching into the strange bag from before, he then revealed two pairs of ice skates. You knew ice skating was quite popular among Ishgardian kids, but you never tried it yourself… well, aside from ungracefully sliding around without ice skates when you had fought the Primal Shiva.

Estinien had been quick to put his skates on, and although you had done so as well, you were hesitant to step on the frozen ground. The Elezen, on the other hand, was already circling across the lake with a grace you would not have expected. Coerthas hadn’t always been covered in ice, as you recalled, so it couldn’t be years of practice. You asked him about his skills, and he merely replied with “Well, I must be talented then” while giving you a mischievous smirk.

Noticing your obvious hesitation, Estinien made his way towards you and firmly took both of your hands. “Don’t worry; it is actually not that hard to learn. At least it shouldn’t be for someone who has already slain a great wyrm.”

Trusting him, you slowly moved forward, slowly getting faster as your confidence grew. But even then, you wouldn’t let go of his hands.


	11. Gingerbread

After your exciting ice skating adventure the day before – you were now pretty good at that, thanks to Estinien’s unexpected patience – you had decided to surprise the former Dragoon in return. 

Of course, you had thought of something fitting the time of the Starlight Celebration. Your first idea was to bake something, but then you remembered Estinien’s apparent dislike for sweets. But as if it were fate, you stumbled across a recipe for biscuits which were made with different spices rather than tons of sugar, and it seemed perfect. 

Luckily, the silver haired man wasn’t around the Dragoons’ quarters at the moment, so you would have plenty of time. Hastily, you asked a female Dragoon you met in the hallway if she knew a place where you could get started with your plan.

To your surprise, she led you to a part of the building that seemed kind of deserted, but sure enough, there was a spacious kitchen. Who would have thought? You had always assumed that Dragoons were too busy training or slaying dragons to cook, but you wouldn’t complain.

Humming, you got to work. The recipe seemed kind of tricky at some points, and you did your best not to mess up a step. At the same time, you regretted not spending more time around the culinarian’s guild. More experience would have surely come in handy.

Nevertheless, you somehow managed to finish the dough, and when you had put the tray into the oven, you finally allowed yourself to exhale in relief. No longer wasting time, you started to tidy up the mess you had created. While doing so, you kept glancing towards the oven. Part of you regretted that you hadn’t put additional ornaments made of sugar on the biscuits, but you reminded yourself that the recipient wouldn’t have liked it.

You were just done with cleaning the kitchen and the biscuits had been outside the oven for mere seconds when you heard a familiar sigh. “And what are you plotting this time?”

That man’s timing was creepily perfect, you thought. Smiling, you picked up the tray and turned to face him, announcing that you had been making something for him. Sceptically, he made his way over to you and took one of the biscuits, his gaze questioning. You quickly assured him that they didn’t contain too much sugar, and while his gaze was still fixated on you, Estinien took a bite off the biscuit.

“They taste… good”, he declared, all scepticism gone from his gaze. “Thank you”, he said, shooting you a smile that made your heart flutter. First victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, are you all ready for the infamous mistletoe prompt? :D


	12. Mistletoe

You never thought you would see a day on which about a dozen temple knights were utterly busy and cheery with the task of… putting up several twigs.

According to Aymeric, some people had complained that mistletoes were still missing from the city. You were utterly curious about the identities of ‘some people’, but that was all the info you got. Bored and without anything better to do, you had decided to just help Aymeric and the temple knights with this simple task.

While you looked around the Congregation of the Knights Most Heavenly, you couldn’t help but notice that the sheer amount of mistletoes made it look like a minefield. The knights seemed to try to best each other by placing mistletoes in locations that made them hard to avoid.

Something was off, though. Or rather, someone was missing. 

When you asked Aymeric about Estinien’s whereabouts, he merely shrugged. “Knowing him, he is most likely busy threatening those which dare to put up mistletoes wherever he has to pass through.” You had to agree, it seemed reasonable.

Finally, you finished putting up the last mistletoe. Why would people even bother to kiss because of this simple twig, you wondered aloud, and the former Commander let out a laugh. “Well, it’s a tradition. And we can’t have traditions be broken, now can we?” With a grin, he motioned upwards to one of said twigs dangling above your heads. When did that appear? With a sigh, you faced Aymeric, and gently, he placed a kiss on your cheek.

“And what do you think you are doing, Aymeric?” You whirled around to spot Estinien, circling around the room in an attempt to avoid any green menace, a silent rage swirling around him.

But Aymeric didn’t even seem bothered by that. “It is not my fault that you are avoiding the mistletoes, my friend, for I simply kept up with traditions.” His smile was calm, calculating even.

Fuming – what a rare sight that was, and yet, somehow it made you feel proud – the silver haired male closed the distance between the two of you, joined you under the mistletoe, and without warning, crashed his lips onto yours.

All possible reactions were erased from your mind, and closing your eyes, you leaned in for the kiss, the room and people around you which were most likely staring long forgotten.

If Aymeric had somehow planned this, you would need to thank him… later.


	13. Chocobo

It was plain to see that Ishgard was more than proud of its purebred Ishgardian Chocobos. Also, it was well known that the Ishgardians even organized duels between said Chocobos.

What was entirely new to you, however, was that said Chocobos would be dressed as reindeers and entering a race during this time of the year.

You had to blink and read the announcement several times, Estinien scoffing beside you. “Well, I trust that now even you will admit that these festivities are getting stupid?”

It was a kind of stupid idea, you had to admit, and yet… you couldn’t fight this immense urge to enter. According to the announcement, they would accept nine participants, and each one would be given a certain Chocobo and one day for training purposes.

“Exciting, isn’t it?” a familiar voice asked, and you spotted Hilda who greeted you with a simple nod. Estinien scoffed as the mongrel appeared. “Well, best of luck if you wish to enter, but I need to tend to other things.” Even more hastily than usual, the former Dragoon left. Something seemed of with him… or was it still from the previous day’s happenings? Both of you had been acting strange since then, and there was a strange feel you couldn’t quite place… Maybe, you thought, you should finally admit –

“Well, will you be joining me for the registration then? Can’t pass an opportunity to show those nobles what those in the Brume are made of.” You almost forgot about Hilda. Absentminded, you nodded, trailing along.

Both of you managed to get a spot and were shown your respective Chocobos: a smaller, but loudly chirping Chocobo named Cupid for Hilda and a calmer, kind of fluffy Chocobo named Donner for you. While Hilda immediately mounted hers, not caring about the looks people gave her when she strode through the city; you led yours towards the Lightfeather Proving Grounds where a training course had been set up before mounting.

Much to your liking, Donner was obedient, easy to handle and quite a good runner. The next day wouldn’t be a total disaster, at least. Still, you kind of wished to be training with Estinien. Hilda was great company, and yet you longed to see the Elezen. You really needed to do something about this.

Returning Donner to the Chocobokeep, you noticed that a list detailing all participants had been put up. At first, you only cast a quick glance on it – and then, you stopped, reading that one line again.

_8\. Chocobo: Blitzen – Participant: Estinien Wyrmblood._

Your heart skipped a beat. Well, wouldn’t tomorrow be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... don't ask me. I came up with a few more prompts, went through the ones I had so far... hey, at least I added a tag for this silliness. Please have mercy...? ;)
> 
> (Maybe, I'll come up with the other participants till tomorrow. Or they won't be mentioned by name at all.)


	14. Medal

The next day, you were uncommonly nervous. You hadn’t brought up the topic of the race with Estinien, and neither did he. Both of you just… knew.

When you were walking towards the Lightfeather Proving Grounds, there was an unpleasant silence between the two of you. Should you say something? But you had already arrived at you destination, and while you were at loss for words, Estinien faced you.

“Well, you were the one keen on entering. And as for the reason I did which, for I am certain you are wondering, I believe it can be explained in one simple word: Aymeric.” This made you chuckle. Indeed, it was far more reasonable than him entering by his own choice. “Let us make this farce a little more exciting… how about the winner gets to demand one thing from the loser?”

Smiling, you nodded. After all, there was no way you would lose after your training. The mischievous smirk you so adored appeared in Estinien’s face. “Just so you know, I like to win.”

The way through the halls, mounting your Chocobo, even the other participants… everything suddenly seemed to be a mere blur. Your mind was set on Estinien, and how you would beat him.

It was a matter of mere seconds now until the launch signal would be given. You grabbed Donner’s reins tight, your whole bode tense.

_And go._

You had a rather good start, already leaving behind some of the other participants. Of course, Estinien was right beside you, but you quickly focused on the race rather than your rival. If Chocobo races at the Gold Saucer taught you anything, then it was to never allow your rivals to distract you.

Second round, you were slightly in the lead now. _No mistakes, concentrate on the course in front of you,_ you instructed yourself. _Manage to stay focused and keep the lead, and it will be an easy one._

Last round. Now it would only be a little longer until the victory was yours. The finish line was already in sight, and you would command Donner to make one last spurt…

A flash of black feathers shot through your line of sight, and before you knew, Estinien had crossed the finish line before you. _How…?_

You were in such a daze, you barely noticed Hilda cursing over only being third place, or the fact that you had dismounted and Donner was led away. It took a little while, and when you had completely shaken off the numbness, you and the former Dragoon were standing in a deserted alleyway.

Sighing, then giving a defeated smile, you asked the victorious what it was that he wanted. The Elezen gave you that special smirk again. “Kiss me.”

You were taken aback, not expecting his demand to be something you would happily comply to. Now giving an honest smile, you leaned in.


	15. Punch

You felt terribly out of place.

All around you were temple knights or Dragoons, and although you knew a few faces from battles that had been fought together, you didn’t _truly_ know anyone of the people present, with a few exceptions. Because of that, you stayed close to Lucia.

Aymeric had invited Estinien to a Starlight party that the Dragoons and temple knights would host, and the silver haired male had in turn insisted that you were to accompany him. You didn’t even mind, the thought of him wanting you to be his escort flattered you.

However, right now, you were quite a distance away from your escort. But you wanted to be patient, even if it had been a while since the former Commander and former Dragoon had vanished in order to talk to some old acquaintances of theirs. Well, they had been training and fighting with those people for presumably years, it would be alright…

Still, there was this nasty feeling gnawing at you.

Lucia had drawn your attention towards most of the knights that had drunk from the punch. They all seemed more than tipsy, they were laughing all the time and overall, they acted drunk. Considering how much of the punch was still left, you were surprised they acted this way.

“I heard rumours of Dragoon rookies wanting to spike the punch. Apparently, they did succeed.” Lucia whispered, and you nodded, while voicing your concern. “Do not fear. ‘Tis not the first year this event is turning out like this.“ Still, you weren’t convinced.

Glancing over the groups of tipsy people, you spotted something that was either amusing or alarming: certain Elezen with black and silver hair, just as tipsy as the rest of the lot. Lucia followed your gaze, her brows furrowing. “Regrettably, this isn’t the first time I’ve seen this happening, either.” Your mind was busy processing the fact that Estinien, _Estinien_ of all people was drunk and acting like a giggly teenager.

However, all processing came to a standstill when you spotted an unknown female Dragoon next to him. One moment she was just standing there, ogling him, the next, her arm was casually draped across his shoulders.

In the same moment, you felt something boiling inside you. Rage? Another nasty feeling? You didn’t care, as you hastily made your way over to the group, your steps quick and resolute. The female Dragoon shot you an angry glare, and staring back with the same intensity, you took Estinien’s free arm, draped it around your shoulders, and responded as calmly as possible. _I believe it is time for my escort and me to leave._

You had stressed the ‘my’ more than necessary, but you didn’t care anymore. You also didn’t care how much of this Estinien could process right now. The nasty feeling burning in your chest had been identified, you were certain about what you wanted now, and you had decided to finally voice it.

Good thing the resentment consuming you burnt bright enough to temporary drown out your fears.

Next to you, Lucia was busy trying to convince Aymeric to leave as well, using a voice loud enough to distract most people from what was happening right now. Hadn’t you been so focused at that moment, you would have revered her.

You started to lead Estinien who didn’t even protest out of the room, your hands almost desperately clinging to his arm. The next morning would surely be a piece of work.


	16. Icicle

The freezing temperature around you was cold enough to wake you from your sleep. Alarmed, you rose up from the makeshift bed, only to find the windows shuddering from a strong wind outside. Small icicles had already grown from the windowsill, and you peered outside to find a blizzard rage through the city.

Pushed back by the cold, you made sure that the windows were properly barricaded before you closed the curtains. Then you made your way over to the small fireplace and started to ignite a fire to heat up the room.

Your mind was racing. Glancing back, you noticed that Estinien was sleeping soundly in his bed. There would be some explaining to do, and you dreaded it. How would you do that? And now, thanks to the blizzard, there was no escape. Except maybe the hallways, but since there was a possibility to run into **that** one Dragoon, you could do without that.

The flame was finally burning steadily, and you heard the rustling of sheets. Turning around, you found Estinien staring at you, his gaze knowing. “Well, what a cosy setting to wait for a blizzard to pass.”

You sat down on the side of his bed, unsure what to say. “Those pesky rookies have been spiking the punch again, I assume? Thank you for leading me back then. Although I almost regret not having stayed longer to witness Aymeric’s drunk antics.” Had your mind not been so occupied, you would have asked him to tell you more, but instead, he added: “However, there were enough interesting incidents to compensate.”

His gaze was intense now, his eyes directly staring into yours. The moment had come. Breaking eye contact, your eyes downcast, you incoherently muttered that you couldn’t stand the sight back then. Unexpectedly, Estinien broke into laughter. “Well, well, what a sight, to see the Warrior of Light filled with jealousy.” You could feel your cheeks redden. “But don’t you worry. I won’t leave your side.”

Your heart skipped a beat, pondering whether what you just heard was really said. Encouraged, you looked into his eyes once again. “What a man would I be to turn away from the one that would even face a great wyrm to free my soul? You are what gives me peace, and quite frankly, I don’t want to be without it. Unless - you don’t me around.”

Hastily, you denied his last statement, and with a rapidly beating heart, you threw yourself against him, stating that you would love to have him by your side. He pulled you closer, placing a kiss on top of your head.

Combined with the warmth radiating from the fireplace, you voiced displeasure for the heat. The Elezen huffed. “Oh no, _dear_ , you made me stay with a whole day when you were a cold mess, you will bear with the heat for me now.”

The new way he addressed you flattered you, and you found yourself not minding the heat anymore.


	17. Snowman

The next day, the blizzard had died down, and luckily, the city hadn’t suffered that much damage.

Estinien had suggested taking a look at the Central Highlands while they were covered in fresh snow, and you agreed. So now, he was leading you through the city, making sure to stay as close to you as possible because of ever present mistletoes. Partially, you were amused, but you also understood his fear – or rather jealousy – now.

After reaching the city’s outskirts, you noticed two cloaked figures that seemed to be headed the same way as you two. “Well, look who decided to take a stroll as well…” You gave your companion a questioning look, since you didn’t recognize them, but he merely shrugged, making sure the two of you were staying a certain distance behind them.

Finally, you arrived at the Central Highlands, and the former Dragoon raised his voice. “Taking a stroll as well, aren’t you, my friend?”

The cloaked ones turned around now, before pulling back their hoods. “Even I have to get out of the city sometimes, and Lucia here wouldn’t allow me to leave on my own.” The former commander told you after revealing himself. “It is simply not peaceful enough for thoughtless strolls now.” Lucia scoffed.

You didn’t mind their presence; after all, you rarely met them outside the city lately. Burying your face in your new scarf, you looked around. The freshly fallen snow truly looked amazing, and almost perfect for…

 _I think I will build a snowman_ , you announced. Aymeric took a quick liking to your idea, and even Lucia agreed that it would be fun. Estinien, to your surprise, didn’t protest. It was quickly decided that each one of you would work on his own creation, and later, you would decide which one was the best.

While the others were already at work, you had some trouble coming up with a good idea. But after seeing Estinien’s obvious annoyance when things didn’t work the way he wanted, you knew just the thing.

A few hours later, four very different snowmen were adorning the Central Highlands. Lucia had come up with an amazing replica of a Magitek Reaper, and she had managed to incorporate so many details that you all quickly agreed that hers was the best one. Aymeric’s snowman was in the form of a Chocobo whose proportions were a bit off, but it was still recognizable. Estinien built a Snowdragoon which was overall pretty good, and yours…

“… You are kidding me.” The silver haired male only scoffed when you showed him the big fat Moogle you had made out of snow. You chuckled and jokingly told him you thought he would love it.

For that, he took some snow and showed it into your face, which had you heavily protesting. Lucia and Aymeric merely laughed at that. _Traitors_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Just had the chance to witness the Starlight Celebration event in-game. Aymeric confirmed he likes the Starlight Celebration. It's canon. I'm happier than I sould be about something like this xD


	18. Sledge

You had spent the previous day outside in the snow, and yet, you weren’t satisfied. There was something you wanted to do, and all that was left now was to convince Estinien to accompany you.

To your surprise, he did, and not only that, he also insisted that you used Teleport to get the two of you to your destination. His paranoia towards mistletoes was slightly getting out of hand, but you happily obliged.

Within a blink, the two of you arrived in Falcon’s Nest, and the former Dragoon quickly recovered from the dizziness. “So, what was it that you wanted to do?”

Humming, you pointed at some kids that were hastily leaving a city with a sledge in tow. Estinien scoffed. “Sledging is a child’s activity.” Your smile dropped, and with a hint of defiance, you stated that there never was enough snow do to so where you came from.

Estinien’s eyes softened, and with a sigh, he made his way over to one of the merchants you hadn’t seen before. He really had a soft spot for you, you noted with pride.

A while later, the two of you were standing outside the walls. “Well, which one will it be?” The silver haired male gazed towards the smaller hills where various children were already having fun. You, on the other hand, pointed at a way bigger hill in the distance. Chuckling, you told your companion you were not a kid anymore. 

With the sledge in tow, you climbed the hill, and after some persuasion, even Estinien was willing to sit down behind you. “I would like to remind you that this was all-“

You didn’t wait for him to finish. The sledge started moving downwards, gaining speed at an almost alarming rate, while the wind whizzed past you. This was a lot of fun, you noted. The descent was almost over, and a pile of snow was blocking your way, but with the sledge not slowing down, you crashed right into it.

Clinging onto Estinien, the two of you rolled through the snow, and when you came to a halt, you were resting on top of Estinien. Instantly, you voiced you desire for another round. “Only if I get the pleasure of choosing the next decent.” The silver haired male’s voice contained a hint of excitement, and laughing, you agreed before allowing yourself to slump down on top of him.


	19. Present

With the big celebration drawing near, you had decided to stay within the city walls for a day. After all, you still had to acquire various presents for friends and allies within the Scions.

Estinien wasn’t around you much today, so it would provide a great opportunity to get him a present as well. But as for what that would be, you were still clueless.

But surely, you would come up with something over the day. The various booths and displays were packed with goods of all kinds, and your confidence to be done with obtaining all necessary presents by dusk grew.

The first purchases were made, and your bag was quickly getting more stuffed. You somehow regretted not bringing a second one or a bigger one, but this would have to do. During your quest, you avoided mistletoes as necessary, an effort you had to promise a certain Elezen that you would make.

Taking a break in-between your purchases, you noticed a peculiar merchant with various goods you had already seen around the other big cities. Two objects, namely a Sweet Dream Cap and a Reindeer Antler Headband. On a whim, you bought both – streets in Limsa Lominsa, Gridania and Ul’dah were packed with wearers of those, and there was no harm in joining a popular movement, was there? Although you were certain someone would beg to differ…

As if by fate, said someone just appeared in your line of sight, and with a slightly evil smirk, you placed the Sweet Dream Cap on said persons head.

The look on Estinien’s face was priceless, yet showing growing anger, and you quickly put on the Reindeer Antler Headband yourself. This seemed to somewhat calm him down, but still, he turned around and attempted to escape the scene. 

You followed him, the red cap marking your prey, when something else managed to catch your attention. One of the merchants to your left had an item on display that would simply make the best present for Estinien. Your prey forgotten, you quickly made your way over to the merchant and carried on with your purchases.


	20. Beard

“You must be jesting.” Curious, you looked up and watched the two Elezen from where you and Lucia were busy wrapping small presents. Those would be given to children all over Ishgard the next day, and for that, Aymeric had something special in mind.

“Well, you see, apparently there is a certain tradition children in the other cities believe in. A so-called saint…” The former commander shot you a questioning look, and you helped him out with the correct term. “Yes, the Saint of Nymeia is bringing presents to the various children. In order to fit in better with the traditions of the rest of the Eorzean Alliance, I figured it would do no harm to have someone dress as said saint and join us tomorrow.” 

Your mind was drifting for a moment, wondering what the ‘real’ Saint of Nymeia would think of a grumpy Elezen impersonating him. 

“If it was your idea to begin with, how do you not think that you would be more suitable for that task?” The annoyance in the other Elezen’s voice was more than obvious. “I am far too well known and would be recognized far too soon. This task must be handled by someone people would not expect to do so…”

Lucia was so focused on wrapping the presents, she didn’t seem to notice the unease – or she was just plain good at hiding it.

“What do you say, why don’t we ask our dear friend to decide which one of us should tend to that?” Both males gave you expectant looks, and with a sigh, you stopped wrapping the present, took the Saint’s Beard that was lying on Aymeric’s desk and made your way over to the two – only to hand the beard to one grumpy looking Estinien. You gave an apologetic smile.

The former commander gave a short victorious chuckle. “Well, it seems we found our Saint of Nymeia then… or would it soothe you to be the Saint of Halone instead? Fear not, all of us shall wear suitable attire as well.”

Chuckling as well, you assured Estinien that you would be his personal reindeer. His anticipation didn’t seem to grow, though.

Well, he still had a few hours to settle with his role.


	21. Red Coat

Smiling, you took a good look at the growing crowd of children that had gathered in the Brume. You hadn’t expected this many to show up, neither had you seen this many children in the city before. But they all looked so cheerful and eager, you couldn’t help but smile.

Preparations were almost complete, and you hurried to your assigned place. As you were holding on to the reigns, it began.

The children’s eyes shone when a large sledge moved towards them, pulled by three Chocobos that had been carefully clothed in reindeer barding, including antlers. You were sitting atop the first Chocobo, dressed in a similar way, but the children were focused on the bearded man that was waving from the sledge.

The entourage came to a halt, and the Saint of Nymeia – or Halone, that matter hadn’t been resolved, but the children didn’t care – left the sledge, followed by his trusty helper carrying an enormous bag. You had to admit, Aymeric really seemed to enjoy his role.

Dismounting, you took a smaller bag from your bag and started to hand out candy canes to some children, your eyes not leaving the scene before you.

The children had started forming a queue in order to meet up with the saint, and he – Estinien, you had to remind yourself, because the scene made you doubt that – was kneeling down, listening to the things the children told them and handing out the previously wrapped presents. A genuine smile never left his lips.

Seeing him like this, as if this role had been made for him, made you feel warm, and a soft smile spread across your lips. Who would have thought he had a side like this?

Finally tearing away from the scene, you paid all your attention to the children as well. They seemed even happier than before. This served as one more reminder for your love for the Starlight Celebration. 

And maybe, you mused while glancing sideways, Estinien’s opinion on that matter had changed as well.


	22. Lights

After a rather uneventful day, you were taking a stroll through the Pillars. It was quite cold, cold enough for your breath to create small clouds, and you buried your face deeper in your favourite scarf.

Some kids were running past you, happily shouting at one another, and when you could hear the magical word ‘Saint’, a smile almost instantly found its way to your lips.

“And what is amusing you now?” Estinien’s sudden appearances didn’t startle you anymore; in fact, they were more calming, instantly soothing you. You reminded him of the previous day, and scoffing, he looked the other way. “All of you have brought this up enough times by now. Although I am flattered, I think we can move on from this ludicrousness now.” The slight trembling of his voice betrayed his superiority, making him sound… embarrassed? 

Shaking your head, you took his hand and pulled him along. Dusk had already passed, and various Starlight Ornaments were shining in the dark. In front of the great Starlight Sentinel at the Last Vigil, you stopped.

The tree was brightly illuminated, and the way its decorations reflected the light, it looked stunning. “You are really fond of all this.” Estinien remarked. He stood right beside you, and you leaned on him for support while still gazing at the tree.

Snow was falling now. “I suppose I myself have come to value these ridiculous festivities.” Your gaze was torn from the tree to his face, and the Elezen gave you a warm smile. “How chastening that all those years, Aymeric’s claims that I would come to enjoy this if only for the right people were true.”

The meaning behind his words sank in, and smiling, you leaned in for a kiss, and he did so as well. His lips were warm, and when the left yours and the cold returned, you wanted to protest. 

“Incidentally, we have received an invitation for Dinner at the Borel manor tomorrow.” We. He was referring to the both of you as one, and you liked it. The meaning behind his words was only slowly sinking in when you leaned in for another kiss.


	23. Cat

The various stare you received walking alongside a dressed-up Estinien while being dressed up as well were quite interesting and enough to make you feel proud.

Your destination, the Borel manor, was reached in no time, and an elderly looking butler was already waiting for the two of you, showing you the way to the dining room.

“Ah, welcome.” The sight of Aymeric startled you – you had seen him once before clad in something other than his usual attire, but it didn’t seem to fit him that well. Another unexpected sight was Lucia, although she at least wore her usual armour. You hadn’t expected her to be at a dinner, and sure enough, she seemed a bit awkward. 

Estinien pulled back the chair you were supposed to sit on and motioned for you to take a seat. You smiled. How many other sides like this, more a gentleman than a snarky Dragoon, would you discover in the future?

Dinner was served, and you couldn’t decide whether the looks, smells or tastes were the best thing about it. It was delicious, to say the least, and being at peace, simply enjoying a meal with friends without having to fear for the wellbeing of a whole world was perfection by itself. The meal was filled with laughter and some bickering between Aymeric and Estinien.

You were only taken aback for a second when the butler served you some wine. After Ul’dah, it still sent shivers through your body just by looking at it. Your escort must have noticed your discomfort, for he gently placed his hand atop of yours and reached for your glass. “Do not fear”, he took a sip, “for I will not allow anything like that to happen to you again.” He put the glass down again, and you felt your tension lessen a bit. It was scary how easily he could read you, but at the same time, it was soothing. 

After you all were finished, you moved closer to the fireplace. A ball of fur had caught your attention, and you were surprised to find a cat enjoying the fire’s warmth.

“You can hold it if you want to.” The former commander was standing close to you now. You obliged, curious what Aymeric’s cat would be like, and when you hold it, you saw… mistletoe attached to its collar.

All of sudden, Estinien was beside you, giving his friend a glare that made you chuckle.


	24. Together

Your day had been mostly tiresome. So far, you had delivered presents to your friends within the Scions, attended a Starlight Assembly of your Great Company and after that, you had even paid visits to your best friends all over Eorzea. Right now, you wanted nothing more than to lay down on your bed and rest.

Shortly after your return to Ishgard, steps behind you caught your attention. “Ah, there you are. I have been looking for you.” Of course, it was Estinien, who else would be able to track you down with such precision. “Where are you headed?” he added.

You told him of your desire for rest, and that you were headed towards his – your – quarters. He nodded. “Well, how fortunate then, since there is something I want to show you.” You were curious now, but merely followed him when he gently took your hand.

In front of his quarters, the silver haired male stopped. “Would you… close your eyes for a while?” He sounded a little nervous, but you obliged, and you could hear the door open before you were led inside. You were told to open your eyes – and held your breath.

A small Starlight Sentinel had been put up inside Estinien’s quarters, filling them with a warm light. You faced the Elezen, filled with joy, and he merely gave his cunning smirk. “Merry Starlight Celebration.” He muttered those words close to your ear, and you couldn’t help but placing a quick kiss on his lips before giving him a tight hug.   
“You know, there also seems to be a certain something for you under the tree.” A present! Quickly, you hurried over to your makeshift bed, fetching the present you had bought for him. With the item in hand, you returned and handed it over before fetching your present.

After you had opened it, you were filled with so much joy and content; you couldn’t help but kiss the Elezen again. He loved his present as well, which was relieving.

The rest of the evening was spent alongside each other, right beside the Starlight Sentinel. This Starlight Celebration had been filled with more joy, warmth, light and love than any other before, and you were sure it would forever be engraved in your memory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Presents are intentionally not descriped further, so think of whatever fits you.
> 
> And that's it, folks. Thank you all for sticking around through all of this, I hope you enjoyed this. I also want to thank everyone that left kudos or comments, these really mean a lot to me, so thanks! :)
> 
> See you around, and with that...
> 
> Merry Christmas! / Have a great 24th of December!


End file.
